That's all i wanted
by Merlintime
Summary: Yukino and Minerva drabbles in different parts of the Fairy Tail between the grand magic games to the Tataros arc. R
1. Chapter 1

Minerva was in her room. She was on the floor covered in bruises from a major beating from her father. She knew he was furious but this beating was different from any other that she ever got from him. All her life her father never showed her love. She learned the hard way that the only thing her father loved was power and that was it. She didn't grow up with a mother and whenever she failed something or showed any weakness in front of her father he would yell at her saying that it was her fault that her mother died because of how much of a burden she was.

"I can't take this anymore, I want to leave this place and my father."

Minerva stood up and grabbed a long black hood then left the guild without saying anything or leaving a trace.

**Elsewhere...**

Yukino was at her new home. She noticed that she was happy to realize that she no longer had to take orders from her previous guild master. She didn't really have friends in the Sabertooth guild so it didn't bother her so much about being kicked out. She was mostly upset that her pride was broken down by being told to be stripped from everything in front of everyone.

She heard that Sabertooth had lost the grand magic games and right now she was kind of glad that she wasn't there to watch what was going to happen.

Shrecalled that before she even joined Sabertooth she was hoping to feel that she had a purpose in life and would hopefully found a role model to look up to. Well, Sabertooth didn't help with the finding a purpose in life but as for a role model she kind of did find one but she wasn't sure all the way.

Yukino stood up and went to her kitchen. She saw that she needed to get something to eat so then she got ready and left her home.

While she was out she walked around the town she was in. She loved the freedom she was getting but then she wondered about what Sabertooth would be like if the guild master was like Fairy Tail's guild master.

As she walked through the town she saw a figure laying on the ground under a bridge. Yukino went to the figure and crouched down to it.

"Are you alright?"

The figure moved and looked up at Yukino who was in shock.

It was the Sabetooth's guild master's daughter, Minerva.

"Minerva, what are you doing here?"

Yukino helped Minerva sit up. She saw that Minerva had some bruises on her face. She figured Minerva was punished for letting their guild lose.

"Come on Minerva, let's go talk at my home."

She helped Minerva to her feet and they went to her home. When they got there Yukino had Minerva to sit on the couch while she put the food away. She noticed how quiet Minerva was and that was something very rare.

Yukino went to get the first aid kit then she went back to Minerva. At first Minerva told her no but Yukino insisted so she went with it. Minerva had to lay back with Yukino leaning over her to put the medicine on her face.

"What happened to you, Minerva?"

Minerva glanced away.

"Isn't obvious, my father was furious and punished everyone. He at least had me to be somewhere else and punished me away from everyone."

Yukino looked at her then Minerva closed her eyes.

"I can't do anything right to make my own father proud of me. As his only child I couldn't get him to acknowledge me and I even followed in his footsteps. That only led to everyone in the guild to be afraid of me."

Yukino saw that Minerva was trying her best not to cry.

"I just feel so unwanted, so alone."

Yukino frowned and pulled Minerva into a strong embrace. Minerva was in shock, she was never given this type of affection from anyone not even her own father.

"Minerva you're not alone. You're a strong woman who is still has pride."

"Yukino..."

"Don't let that man tell you otherwise."

"But no one wants me, everyone is afraid of me."

Yukino tightened her grip.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You're not?"

"No when I first joined the guild I was looking for both a purpose in life and a role model. Although I didn't feel that I had much of a purpose in the guild but I did find a role model. You became my role model, you inspired me to be confident in myself and get stronger."

Minerva just looked at her then Yukino let her go. Minerva pinned Yukino to the floor and looked at her deep in her eyes.

"Are you saying that you loved me?"

Yukino nodded.

"Yes, I do. After all you were the first person of that guild to be nice to me."

Minerva had tears forming in her eyes but this time her tears dripped onto Yukino's face and she hugged Yukino tightly crying into her shoulder. Yukino rubbed her head and hugged her back.

"It's okay just let it all out."

Later on that night they were both in Yukino's room going to bed. As they were in bed Yukino was sleeping and Minerva looked at her.

'I finally found someone that loves me. That's all I ever wanted in life.'

Minerva scooted closer to Yukino and kissed Yukino and went to sleep.

"Thank you for accepting me, Yukino."

**The next morning**

Yukino woke up then looked behind her o see that Minerva was gone but she saw a note on the side where Minerva was sleeping. She opened the letter and began to read it.

_Yukino,_

_Thank you for everything, I'm deeply grateful that I have met someone like you. Honestly when you first came to the guild I was happy but I wasn't sure how to show it. I remember that when we first met, you were kind of nervous but I didn't want my father to scare you off so that's why I gave you the guild entry mission personally. I do admit that you were kind of cute whenever you got nervous around and now I know why. I'm sorry for leaving before you woke up but I know I can be stronger than I was before because I know that you are still here and that I'm not alone anymore, thank you for that._

_P.S. To be honest, I looked at you as if you were my little sister, I have always wanted one. Well I got to go, I hope that someday we'll meet again, take care._

_Love,_

_Minerva_

After reading the letter Yukino smiled she stood up and went to her Celestial key and placed the letter.

"I hope we do meet again I the future, Minerva."

She looked out the window and smiled.

**AN: How was this I was always wondering if Yukino and Minerva had a little bonding in the anime. As far as we all know we only met these two girl that in the same guild, so this is what came to mind. Hope you liked the story, leave any comments and take care. There might be another chapter but for now it's just this one. If you have any thoughts for another chapter any thoughts will be great.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since Minerva had left. Everyday Yukino was thinking about how she was doing. One night as Yukino was at home she was sitting on her couch. She then heard a knock at her door and looked at the time. It wasn't late but again she never got visitors so then she went to her door and answered it.

When she opened the door she saw Minvera standing there.

"Minerva, you're here!"

Yukino hugged her and Minerva hugged her back. They went to the living room and began to talk and have refreshments.

Yukino looked at Minerva smiling.

"What have you been up to lately?"

Minerva lowered her head with a small smile.

"I have been looking for a guild to join and I have found one but I would have to leave Foire though."

"Which guild is it?"

"It's Subbus Eye."

Yukino looked away thinking.

"I never heard of that guild, granted that it is out of the land."

Minerva looked at Yukino.

"Come with me, Yukino."

Yukino looked at her.

"What?"

Minerva came closer and placed her hands on Yukino's shoulders.

"Come with me."

"Minerva, you know I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm a member of the royal army of this city."

Minerva looked away. She did forget about that. Ever since Sabertooth was in a whole new kind of guild with Sting being the guild master, she left.

"Alright, I won't force you."

Yukino looked at Minerva.

"Minerva, please don't cry."

"It's fine, Yukino. We do have our own paths that we have to take. After all, we are free to do so."

She looked at Yukino and pulled her closer to her and kissed her. Yukino was in surprise as she felt Minerva kissing her. She relaxed to her touch and Minerva wrapped her arms around Yukino. After the kiss Minerva stood up and went to the door.

"Until we meet again, Yukino."

Yukino smiled and nodded. Minerva smiled at her then left again to leave the land of Foire.

'Please be safe, Minerva.'

**Time skip...**

Minerva came back from a failed mission and went into the guild. When she got inside she was shocked to find that the guild was destroyed and there wasn't a person to be seen. She then looked down at the floor and saw a black paper figure and picked it up.

"What is this?"

A voice behind spoke.

"A person."

"A person?!"

Minerva looked at the person that was behind her. The person was a woman but she had animal like features. She had furry ears, large claw hands and bird feet.

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled.

"My name is Kyouka, I am a member of the Tataros guild."

'Tataros? So do they know about the city?'

Kyouka kept smiling at Minerva.

"I only came here on a mission by my master to gather soldiers but no one here was able to withstand my magic."

Minerva frowned at her.

"Then why would kill them off if you're gathering soldiers?"

"We don't need soldiers who can't get stronger."

Kyouka then smiled bigger as she looked at Minerva dangerously.

"What about you?"

Minerva knew what that meant. She jumped into the air to get away from Kyouka he struck at her.

"Let's see how long you can keep that up."

Then the chase was on. Minerva managed to hide from Kyouka.

'This is no good. I can't keep this up much longer.'

Just then an explosion got her by surprise and she was under some rubble. She looked up to see Kyouka coming to her.

"Found you, little mage."

Minerva couldn't move and at this point she was scared

"No...Stop!"

Everything went black after that.

**Royal Army**

Yukino for some reason felt uneasy while she was at her duties. She had a feeling that something bad has happened. She then walked around a corner and then she stopped when she heard a couple of voices in a meeting room of the castle. She knew it was bad to listen but she did anyway.

Yukino went to the door and began to listen to everything.

What she heard was.

"Your Highness, we just got word that the Dark guild, Subbus Eye was just wiped out. There were no survivors. No one knows who attacked the guild but at least that's one less dark guild we have to keep an eye on."

"That is true. All that were found in that guild were destroyed walls and there these black paper figures. We're assuming those are all the wizard that were in that guild. We would have go and find all the names of the wizards that were part of this guild."

After hearing this Yukino left. She ran away from the Royal kingdom and went to her home.

When she got home she ran to her room cried.

"Why did this happen?! Who would do something so cruel?!

She buried her face in her pillow and screamed.

"MINERVA!"


End file.
